yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
TSL Directory
~Please feel free to Add to this page when ever you can!~ 'Ark 1' *The Starting Ark, with the Various amounts of battles, losses. The battle of the Soramaru clan results into a internation mob war, battles within the city break up friendships and even spark new ones. ~Completed~ *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club *Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2 *Ark 1 Episode 11: Unlikely Curcumstances *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 19 Discussions at the Host club *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL 'Ark 2' Ark 2, it has been two months since the russians invaded Kasaihana, the 2nd ark within the YMRP storlyline. After the Russians and the Armada raged through the city the forces of Kasaihana city battled them off long enough for the young chairmen to destory Danchou and his plans. Now that the city is calm again something else is stirring. Vigilante pop ups, the Aramda still lingers, and a new deity of darkness has shown face? How will it end. ~Completed~ *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 4: The Bond that Blossomed: Kirei and Nami *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 12: To The Carnival We Go! *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 17: Looking At You Through The Glass *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE! *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God 'Ark 3' *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2: The Color Red *Ark 2 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting Below Zero... *Ark 3 Episode 5 I Wont Be So Weak Next Time... *Ark 3 Episod 6: Sending Your Brothers Home *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 8: In Death Comes Truth *Ark 3 Episode 9: A Power Like No Other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 11: The Fallen bird... *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3 Episode 14: Spider-Man Complex Part 1: The Beginning *Ark 3 Episode 15: 2 For 25 Oz's *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru Forever... *Ark 3 Episode 17: The Spider-Man Complex: Remorse and Resolve *Ark 3 Episode 18: I'm Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman *Ark 3Episode 21: Welcome To The Business *Ark 3 Episode 22: Monster Vs Monster *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode 24: Shit Isnt Free... *Ark 3 Episode 25: Tonight ( Best You Ever Had ) (Warning: XXX ? ) (Jamal no longer virgin!?!?!? XDDD ) *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team 'General Clan Page' *Yakuza Clan's 'Kasaihana City Information' *KasaiHana City 'Medals Used Within YMRP' *Vibranium 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 1' *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-2-2013 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-3-2013 *Kasahana city NEWS REPORT 1-4-2012 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-8-2013 *Kasaihana City NEWS REPORT 1-9-2013 *KashaiHana City New's Report Ark 1 Final 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 2' *KasaiHana News Report (2/1/2013) 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 3' 'Everything KPD' *KasaiHana Police Department *Detectives of KasaiHana CIty 'Everything Yakuza ' *Yakuza Clan's 'Gangs Within Kasaihana City' (( Everyone can make up to 1 gang per character, the gang application will be made for those who are intrested in making some. Please do not edit the actually gang application page. Thank you, make your gang reasonable and try to make them unique.)) *Gang Creation Template *YMRP Gangs 'Abilities ' The Ablites you must always ask an Admin for Permerssion. . *General Ability page and rules *Chi Abilites or Energy fighters *The Z-Human Project *Pada Virus *EVO Project *YMRP Cyborgs *YMRP Energies *YMRP Nanomachines *Peak Human 'Useable NPC Characters' (( If you have a NPC that has some important value please make a bio of them and put them here.)) ((Make sure you ask the creator's permission for said NPC before using them.)) *Dr. Hideo *Daichi & Daiki Takenaka *Zero and Hunter *Ochigi Ryoji *Miazaki Chihana *Thomas Flint *Osiris Grissum *Zelo Lee 'Usable NPC Clans' *Daiyamondo Clan (Diamond Clan) *Utsukushii Clan (Beauty Clan) Category:Information Category:CHAIRMEN Category:KPD Category:Kagemaru Category:Soramaru Category:New's reports Category:Yakuza Category:OYabun Category:Clans Category:NPC Category:Vigilante Category:Civilian Category:YMRP Category:Abilites Category:ARK 1 Category:ARK 2 Category:Aniki Category:Article management templates Category:Chairwomen Category:Celebrity Category:Chitori Category:Cyborg Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:Detective Category:Site administration Category:KPD Police Force Category:Hadou